


breach the seas

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Gerard has a boyfriend now and he wants everyone to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's actually an extract from a longer fanfic, which is supposed to be about Gerard and Neymar meeting when they're 14 on a forum and later starting a long-distance relationship.
> 
> Chinese translation [here](http://moonandriver.lofter.com/post/1f95c95e_eebd8586).

Gerard immediately changes his facebook status from _single_ to _in a relationship_.

Cesc replies about two seconds later.

_Since when??? You liar_

_Since right now_ , Gerard answers. _I’ll show you tomorrow_

–

The following day, Gerard comes to school with a picture of Neymar that he printed himself. The quality isn’t very good but Neymar looks amazing in it, laughing freely and happily, and when Gerard meets Cesc and Leo later, he can’t repress the smug grin on his face when he show off _his boyfriend_.

Cesc and Leo stares for several seconds silently.

“I think you’re lying about having a boyfriend,” Leo says finally, ignoring the picture, and Cesc starts laughing.

“He looks awkward!”

“Why would I be lying?” and then turning to Cesc, “he’s not awkward, he’s pretty!”

Cesc laughs harder. “Have you actually looked at him?” he points at different parts of the picture. “He’s wearing braces, his face is covered in acne, his hair looks dirty and weird, his clothes are too big for him, and he looks like stupid.”

Leo nods in approbation and looks seriously at Gerard. “Admit it, you just found that picture on internet.”

Gerard is offended, indignant. Neymar is the prettiest boy on earth and sure, now that Cesc is pointing it out, Neymar does have braces and acne, but he also has those long eyelashes and pearly white teeth and his smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, and Gerard thinks the both of them can fuck off because Neymar is absolutely gorgeous.

He says so to the both of them, and of course Cesc laughs harder.

“I guess it’s true that love makes people blind!”

Gerard hits him and refuses to talk to either of them for the day. He puts his picture neatly in his pocket, taking it out when nobody looks during class to look at it and smooth his thumb over Neymar’s face.

If anything, he thinks Cesc has to be the blind one.

–

When he comes back home, his mom greets him from the kitchen.

“Hello sweetie. How was school today?”

“Fine.” Gerard takes a deep breath and blurts out, “I have a boyfriend.”

His mom turns to him, surprised, and she smiles. “You do? And do I know the lucky boy?”

Gerard walks to her. He’s still growing and he’s already as tall as her now, but he feels small when he takes out his picture and shows it to her.

“It’s Neymar. You know, I told you about him?”

She nods and exclaims, “My, what a cute boy! He’s lovely, sweetheart.”

Gerard’s heart swells again and he stands straight with pride because of course he is, and his mom knows better than his two stupid friends.


End file.
